User talk:General patton 101
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Girls und Panzer Wiki page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Tycio (talk) 23:00, November 17, 2014 (UTC) Not dead but sleeping Wikis sometimes go through periods of activity, particularly if a series is less recent and not getting active sequels. I expect I will overview the pages and add content for minor characters once I get around to watching it. Tanks are girl. Girls are cool. My computer is too hot to handle and dies when I try running anything, so that could be a while. If you manage to see the episodes first and want to build on the existing pages or create new ones, be welcome. --talk2ty 23:13, November 17, 2014 (UTC) :I do not see any problem with you inventing a fanfic school on your blog or using Board:Fun_and_Games to host a Roleplay thread. I can resolve any disputes if moderation is requested but would not be a good RPer, I need dice and even with dice RPGs am out of practice. talk2ty 04:40, November 18, 2014 (UTC) I mean that my history of RPing tends to involve rolling dice so I can min-max, the d20 system of D&D is the most well-known one. I also tend to like magic although am slowly gaining more appreciation for tech. I would only grammar-check articles, not forum discussion. talk2ty 04:19, November 19, 2014 (UTC) Not dead Hello. Thanks for your message. This wiki is not quite dead, it's just progressing... slowly. And we have had to protect it in the past when people made either inappropriate edits or historically inaccurate edits. If you want to help, however, you're welcome. Italianfan88 (talk) 10:05, November 19, 2014 (UTC) Some advice Hi. Please don't take this wrong, we welcome any help here. But help must be given the proper way, so that articles don't become a clutter of stuff no one reads. As you saw by then, I edited the Saunders page, because in one case you put redundant info (so I advise you to read first the article and then decide if the info you wish to put is already there or not), and in the second you wrote rather poor captions for your pics (and to be honest, I think these pics are rather redundant, since in the Schools pages we usually put pics showing their tanks and people and important moments). So, I just wanted to say, go easy. You don't have to go and rework everything in this wiki. Take your time; see the style we have here. When you got it, then feel free to change what you want accordingly. Italianfan88 (talk) 10:17, November 19, 2014 (UTC) Clarifications Hi. I just wanted to tell you to be just a little bit more cautious in your edits, also because (as you admitted yourself) your English is not that good. I still think that your information was somewhat redundant, even though the Saunders article can be reworked, and I thank you for pointing that out. About the pics, I was just expressing my opinion. But if the others around here don't mind, then I won't say anything. That was my idea, but if you guys are ok with that, then I'm ok, too. Italianfan88 (talk) 14:16, November 20, 2014 (UTC) Edits Hello. If you refer to the edit I did to your edit in the Tiger II page, I don't see what relevant info I erased. About the Jagdtiger, since we have a page for it, the only thing needed was a link for it (besides, most people coming here will know what the Jagdtiger's gun is in reality). As for the other correction, I spelt it better without altering the meaning. Italianfan88 (talk) 22:39, February 11, 2015 (UTC) HI:) Hello there... The wikia does look completely dead as theres not much activity going on... Also where are the comments sections to bring up general discussion?. I have just begun to watch episode 5 of GuP and really enjoy watching it so far NOT because of the classical Anime style but because it has the same characteristics of a show that I know of and whoes fandom wiki I am on... Minus the tank fighting of course... Anyways How are you doing and Looking forward to chatting with you more about GuP in the future. Greatispharoh (talk) 00:13, December 12, 2015 (UTC)Greatispharoh. This is the last thing I'm going to say about the matter. The only one here who can't admitt that he's wrong is you, as to be expected you have not answered any of my questions, you have not provided any additional evidence or for that matter submitted a source. Funny how you claim that if somebody else can't do that then you're right but when it applies to you you simply ignore it and pretend it doesn't exist, really mature here. An yeah claiming that you're right without posting any proof of any kind yet again, you're just being childish. You're just getting uppity about this because you simply can't prove a single thing about your claims and your ego simply won't allow you, for whatever reason, to admitt that you were wrong. If you were right then you would have found evidence with regards to the Maus, instead you remain at zero, you do not have a single source, no eyewitness accounts and no photographs. You don't even have the reasoning to go and ask yourself if 6 crews memebrs can dig a hole that meassures 10.2m by 3.71m and is at least 3.6m deep in order to even have the turret covered which is simply absurd as it means that turret armentment can't be used like you claim or are you so stupid that gain you're going to change the story, do you even have the damn book, care to give a page reference? The book actually get's pretty bad reviews due to the amount of fictional nonsense in it, every history forum out there, which if you're a real expert as you claim would be a member of, agrees that the story is utter nonsense. You even ignore that a massive ramp would have been needed in order to allow the vehicle go into such a position, there would have been a massive amount of dirt at that location and without heavy machinery it's simple impossible. You even ignore in your blatant ignorance that no tank crew would prevent their own tank from being able to use it's own armerment. That bulldozer would have needed several hours to move the amount of earth in order to silence the Maus which again raises questiosn on the matter. The actual records of the both the 643rd TD battalion, in which it is stated that the battalion didn't face any heavy tanks at all during the time it was in/near Jülich, Hasselsweiler and Dusseldorf in February and March 1945. The after action reports list a sum total of 3 "Mark IV" (Pz. IV) and 2 "Mark V" (Pz. V Panther) tanks destroyed in combat. No heavy tanks are mentioned at all, and the records of the 30th ID also makes not a single reference to a superheavy tank in their area, the only notable mention is of the 2 Sturmtigers they encountered there. The records of the Krupp Werke give a detailed account of what was produced for the Maus program before it was cancelled on the orders of Speer, Maus 250/03 was found as an empty hull and turret by allied troops when they went into the factory, photographs showing the hull and the markings written in chalk are in the book 'Kampfpanzer Maus' which is regarded by anyone with actual historical knowledge as the most definitive work ever produced on the Maus. You're going off an author who even claims in his book that when encountering panzer II that M4's and M18's needed to hit them in the flank at close range in order to penetrate their armor, a statement that goes beyond absurd and is a testament to the credibility of mr King. If anyones needs to relearn about WWII it is the you who keep making big claims but can't deliver, but hey you believe that more than 60% of WWII remains classified, the military archives are wide open to actual historians, they have been for more than a decade, only delusion idiots such as you believe in such nonsense. Even WG, the makers of WoT have full access to military archives in Russia, Germany, UK, the US and even Japan. We've even gotten full blueprints and tests results of the Japanese O-I superheavy tank which until a few years ago remained little more than a rumor. The amount of material that has been found since the new millenium has been staggering. Really, then why did you claim with the photo's of the Maus being recovered by the Russians that the halftrack in it was an American halftrack? Hydrogen bombs weren't possible as we know what the limitations of technology were at that time, the Germans weren't even able to create a working atomic bomb as their key scientists went out from the wrong theory because they got their math wrong which led to their utmost shock when brought back to the US following operation 'Paperclip' that the 'Manhatten' project had actually managed to create a fully working atomic bomb which according to the German scientists would have been impossible. Why should I can it when you're the one who constantly keep demanding that you're right when you can't proof a single thing, the actual military records of the US units in that area contradict you. The whole problem here lies soley with you being arrogant claiming that you're right and other are wrong when you cannot provie any proof. Even Italianfan attested that you had no proof and still claiming that you're right after all that time without having any additional research simply makes you look arrogant. Yeah I'm going to stop with it simply because you're far to obstinate to continue a discussion with, you can't proof a thing, you can't supply evidence, you can't formulate an argument, you continue to demand that others admitt that you're right when you have nothing and you continue to not answer questions while making pointless excuses in an effort to avoid facing reality. I will apologize for having edited you post, I should not have done that. As far as I'm concerned I'm one wasting my time on an amateur who in his ego's take a unsubstantiated claim at facevalue without any kind of reservations or thoughts about checking and cross referencing it to others credible soruces if the actual claim is real because that is what real historians and experts do. If you don't even understand that simple principle then you're nowere near what you claim yourself to be. Hauptman (talk) 13:23, February 13, 2016 (UTC)